Something in the Shadows
by changingfavorite
Summary: Scooby and the gang and my OC Chillers face their toughest mystery yet when they find a mysterious house, and they are not alone. This is no ordinary house they have found, and the one who lives in it...he is no ordinary villain.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious House

**Something in the Shadows**

Chapter 1: The Mysterious House

_This is the fourth episode of my made-up Scooby-Doo series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers."_

* * *

The Mystery Machine came down a road. It was in a sunny place, a place that was admired but rarely visited. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Chillers were in the Mystery Machine, in their usual spots. It was not long before they saw a sign that read: "Danger. Turn back."

Shaggy: Danger? Like, I'd say that's an invitation to leave!

Scooby: Reah. Ret's reave! (Yeah. Let's leave!)

Daphne: We can't turn back now. We've gone so far!

Fred: Daphne's right. And this road looks safe. We can keep going.

Shaggy: Well, okay. But I don't like any sign that says "Danger".

They kept driving down the road.

Chillers: Chee chee? (Are you sure this place is safe?)

Suddenly, they hit some bumps in the road, and the Mystery Machine bumped around.

Shaggy: Does that answer your question?

Daphne: Where are we?

Fred: I don't know.

Velma: It looks like a different road. And there's a house over there!

Fred: Maybe someone lives in it who can tell us where we are.

He tried to drive the Mystery Machine, but it wouldn't move.

Fred: Oh, no. Those bumps flattened one of the tires!

Velma: We'll just have to walk.

So they walked up to the house. It was huge and grey. It was surrounded in darkness, just like the place they were in. Fred rang the doorbell.

Chillers: Chee chee. Chee-ee… (I have a bad feeling about this house. I'm scared…)

Velma: Don't worry, Chills. It's just an old house. I'm sure everything about it is completely-

_CREEEAK!_ The door opened-by itself!

Velma: -harmless?

Shaggy: Zoinks! A ghost opened the door!

Velma: Oh, Shaggy, there's no such thing as ghosts!

Shaggy: Then how do you explain the door opening with no one to open it?

Velma: I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it.

Shaggy: I agree. It's that a ghost opened the door! Come on, Scoob, let's get out of this spooky place!

Scooby: Ri'm rith rou! (I'm with you!)

They tried to run away, but Fred grabbed them.

Fred: You can't run away! We have to go in and find out where we are.

Shaggy: Like, I already know where we are! We're in a spooky place! Now let's leave.

Fred: We can't leave when we don't know where we are! We could get even more lost!


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**Something in the Shadows**

Chapter 2: Searching

* * *

They all went inside the house. The room they came into was mostly empty. There were four chairs around a table in one corner, a picture frame on one wall, and a door on each wall.

Fred: Hello?

Daphne: Is anyone home?

No one answered.

Fred: Let's split up and see if we can find someone.

They all went through the doors in their usual groups. Scooby and Shaggy went through the door on the left wall, Fred and Daphne went through the door on the wall opposite the entrance, and Velma and Chillers went through the door on the right wall.

(Scooby and Shaggy)

Shaggy: Like, I wonder if this house has a kitchen.

Scooby: Reats re. (Beats me.)

Shaggy: It probably does. A house isn't a house without a kitchen, right Scoob?

Scooby: Rou raid rit! (You said it!)

They came to a room with some chairs, a table, and some cabinets.

Shaggy: Like, we're in luck, Scoob! It's a kitchen!

Scooby: Roh, roy! Rhat reans rood! (Oh, boy! That means food!)

They ran inside to try to find some food. Suddenly…

Scooby: Rikes! (Yikes!)

Shaggy: What's wrong?

Scooby pointed ahead.

Shaggy: Zoinks! A monster!

A mysterious green creature was standing in front of them. It was the same one they had seen in the forest on their last mystery. It started to come closer.

Shaggy: Like, run for it, Scoob!

(Fred and Daphne)

Daphne: I wonder how many rooms there are in this house.

Fred: And I wonder if there's anyone here.

Daphne: It looks like someone is in there.

They saw something moving in a room ahead. Fred went into the room.

Fred: Excuse me, do you live here?

The one he was talking to didn't say anything and didn't even seem to hear him. Fred left the room.

Fred: That's strange. He didn't answer.

Daphne: Look out!

The one Fred had been talking to turned into the same creature Scooby and Shaggy had seen, and jumped up. Fred and Daphne ran out of its way just in time.

(Velma and Chillers)

Chillers: Chee chee chee… (This place is so big…)

Velma: There doesn't seem to be anyone living here.

Chillers: Chee! (There's a note over here!)

Velma picked it up and began to read it. As she read, the voice of the note's writer seemed to be there, streaming in every direction and keeping time with hers. Chillers stood nearly frozen, listening to every word:

"My new creation, 'Diguro the Digital Creature' dwells here. He is capable of many things no regular creature can match. Now I will soon be gone. The world may think I am mad, but anyone who meets Diguro will know they were wrong."

Chillers looked back for a second, then jumped in Velma's arms and shivered with fright.

Velma: What is it, Chills?

Chillers: Chee! (Look behind you!)

Velma looked back just in time to see the green creature coming. Luckily, Chillers and she were able to get away.


	3. Chapter 3: The Digital Creature

**Something in the Shadows**

Chapter 3: The Digital Creature

* * *

After some chasing, everyone came together again in a room with a lever in it.

Fred: How did we all see the same creature?

?: Foolish creatures. You dare to come to my house!

Three of the green creature, Diguro, flew into the room. Then they came together to form one.

Velma: (softly) He's digital, so he can copy himself as many times as he likes, and then turn back into one.

Diguro: I am Diguro, the Digital Creature. I can do many things regular creatures can't. And my computer brain is sharper than anything! You are no match! Ha ha ha!

Chillers was angry at Diguro. She ran toward him, but he disappeared, and she bumped into a digital wall. When she hit the wall, she became "frozen" and couldn't move. Then her entire body seemed to be digital like the wall.

Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma: Chillers!

Velma went up to the wall and was about to take Chillers off of it when Fred pulled her back.

Velma: Fred, what are you doing? We have to save Chillers!

Fred: You can't touch Chillers! Watch this!

Fred picked up a small lamp and threw it at the digital wall. When it hit Chillers, it was struck by electricity, and fell to the ground in ashes.

Velma: Oh. But how will we save Chillers?

Fred: I have an idea.

Fred went over to the lever, which was pointing up, and he pulled it down. When he did this, the digital wall disappeared. Chillers went back to normal and fell onto the ground. Velma came up to her.

Velma: Are you okay, Chillers?

Chillers: Chee… (I think so…)

Chillers decided she'd had enough of this place. So she got up and ran, leading her friends outside. She used a beam of ice to fix the flattened tire, and soon they were on the road again.

Shaggy: Like, Chillers just had the best idea I've seen all day!

Scooby: Reah. Ree hee hee.

Daphne: She must be tired from the adventure.

Everyone looked at Chillers, who was fast asleep. They knew this mystery would be tough to solve, but for now they were just glad they found their way out of the spooky place.

Scooby: (softly) Scooby-dooby-doo!


End file.
